Double Oh, Triple X
by AceOfHearts777
Summary: Right after "Double Oh, Shnozmo", Cosmo admits that he agrees with his brother: Wanda shouldn't wear that leotard, 'cause it would look way better somewhere else... [Rated M cause I'm paranoid.] NOT a lemon.


**Okay, so maybe it's not exactly Triple X, but still. It gets pretty hot n' heavy. Fair warning.**

 **I don't own The Fairly Oddparents.**

 _Double Oh, Triple X_

* * *

"Come on Cosmo, let's take your brother to dinner so he can tell us more about being a super spy!"

"Oh, I know a great restaurant! Dinner's on me!" Shnozmo poofed them to the restaurant in Fairy World, but before they could walk in, Cosmo spoke up.

"Actually, I'm gonna go home. You guys go ahead."

"Aww, what's the matter sweetie?" Wanda asked concerned.

"I guess I'm just not feeling up to it." Cosmo looked down nervously.

Wanda could tell something was bothering him, and decided it would be best to stay with him. Wanda turned to Shnozmo.

"How about you and the boys spend some time together? I'm gonna take Cosmo home."

"He-hey, whatever. More for us. Come on Lorenzo, and bring your brother." And with that Timmy, Poof, and Shnozmo walked inside.

"I'm sorry Wanda. I didn't mean to ruin your plans."

"Don't be silly Cosmo. I chose to stay here with you. Come on, let's go home."

After Wanda poofed them to their castle, Cosmo threw himself down, face first, onto their living room couch. Wanda walked over, and gingerly sat on the edge of the couch next to him.

"What's wrong baby?" Wanda asked him as she ran a hand through his messy green locks.

"Hurmph." Whatever Cosmo had said was lost to the pillow his face was buried in.

"Huh?" Wanda asked. Cosmo turned to face her this time.

"Me." He started.

"I'm not as cool or smart as my brother. I wish I was though."

"Cosmo…" Wanda spoke, but was interrupted.

"He's a super cool spy who gets to save people! I'm just an idiot who can't even wish up a sundae without messing it up. I just… I wish I could be better for you, Timmy, and Poof." Cosmo finished and let out a huge sigh.

"Cosmo, none of that matters. We don't care that you aren't a spy. You're super cool anyway! And we don't care if you mess up sometimes. You make up for it by being nice, and funny, and caring. You're the best father, godfather, and husband around."

"Really?" Cosmo asked.

"Really." Wanda smiled at him.

They both stood up and Cosmo tightly hugged his wife.

"Nice… That's something that can't be said about Shnozmo." Wanda said bitterly as she remembered his comment about her outfit. _If you're gonna wear that leotard, two words: don't._

After their hug, she glanced down self-consciously for a moment, and Cosmo picked up on it.

"You know, I kind of agree with him on that one."

Wanda shot him a dirty look.

"Oh really?" She asked him annoyed.

"Yeah, it would look better…"

Wanda didn't want to hear whatever snide remark she was sure to come. She moved to go to a different room when she felt Cosmo grab her wrist.

He suddenly yanked her to him, pinning her against the wall with odd grace. His body was pressed firmly against hers, and she could feel his hot breath on the side of her neck.

"I was saying," Cosmo started, just above a whisper.

"that it would look way better" Cosmo paused.

Wanda could hear the lust in his voice, and she immediately felt heat pool in the pit of her stomach.

"on the floor."

Before Wanda could respond, Cosmo had captured her lips in a deep kiss. She sighed happily, and deepened it. The kiss had her so weak in the knees that she feared for a moment that she might actually fall. Cosmo must've known this too, because next she felt Cosmo's hand slide down her side, and he picked her up and moved her to the couch without ever breaking their kiss.

When he laid her down, he moved his head down to her neck, kissing all the way down to the sensitive spot right below her ear.

Wanda allowed her hands to glide from his shoulders to his chest, beginning to unbutton his shirt. But before she could finish doing so, Cosmo grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He began to kiss her neck harder, even biting her lightly. She could feel how much he wanted her, and her toes curled in anticipation.

This was a side to Cosmo that she absolutely loved, and a side that no one but her ever saw. Cosmo wasn't one to take charge, but when it came to sex, he almost always took the reigns. It was clear that he was a man of passion, always showing his emotions through even the smallest of actions. But oh, how much deeper this rang true when they made love. Wanda could feel his love flowing into her with every kiss and every touch. She could also feel the effect she had on him.

She loved how he would tremble under her touch, and how afterwards he was in such bliss that he couldn't speak. And the feeling was the same for Cosmo.

He loved how even though she was the strong one, she would go weak in the knees when he touched her. And how she would always give in to him, relishing the fact that he had total control of her. He loved how she moaned in pleasure, and how her nails would dig into his shoulder blades. And the way she gasped his name never failed to send chills through his whole body.

" _Cosmo_ …" She whispered.

He grinned against her neck and began to move lower. Kissing down her neck to her collarbone and then down to her cleavage.

Her hands moved back to his shirt, desperately trying to unbutton it. When she finally succeeded, Cosmo quickly removed it, dying to feel her hands on him.

She allowed her hands to roam his body, nails dragging along lightly. Cosmo took in a sharp breath and grinded his hips into hers, earning himself a low moan from his wife.

He kissed back up to her mouth, his tongue tracing tiny circles on her hot skin. She placed a hand on the back of his head, holding him there so she could taste him again.

He moved to unzip the small zipper of Wanda's top, when she stopped him.

"Wait, the boys will be back soon." She managed to get out between heavy breaths.

Cosmo frowned for a moment, when suddenly an idea struck him. He poofed up a stack of cash with a small note on it: _Shnozmo, Take the boys somewhere fun. No curfew. –C_ He smirked satisfactorily and poofed it off to his brother.

Wanda couldn't help but laugh at his action. He chuckled back at her and then trailed small hisses from her mouth down to her chest.

"Where were we?" He asked her with a devilish grin.

"I believe," Wanda started as she grabbed her husband's hand, and guided it back to the zipper. "We were here."

* * *

Hours later, the both they on the couch. Wanda on top of Cosmo, clothes scattered about. She lay panting, resting her head on his chest and listening to his pounding heart racing beneath her.

Cosmo moved his hands from their resting place on his wife's hips to wrap them around her.

"I love you Cosmo." He heard her whisper to him.

"And I love you." He replied with a gentle smile.

Then Wanda let out an aggravated sigh. She was very comfortable where she currently lay, but she knew that it wouldn't last much longer.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Cosmo asked her.

Wanda sat up and slid off of him. "We should probably shower before the boys come home."

"Oh yeah." Cosmo admitted defeatedly.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Wanda burst into a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cosmo asked her.

"Race you upstairs!" She exclaimed quickly before taking off running.

"Hey! No fair!" Cosmo yelled back.

He chased after his laughing wife, following her up the stairs and into the bathroom.

* * *

 **I couldn't help it! I'm sorry! Once I had this idea I couldn't stop. But I tried my damnedest to keep it sorta classy and not turn it into "Fifty Shades Of Fey".**


End file.
